


One step at a time.

by rafaelgrant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Social Anxiety, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant
Summary: AU| Liam Dunbar suffers with social anxiety, his boyfriend Theo tries to make verything feel better.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece of writing, I want to write something bigger but I'm not sure how it'd be welcomed by people. I want to write about it because I suffer from social anxiety. If you like it, make sure to let me know. x

I should’ve stayed home today. Yes, that’s exactly what I should’ve done. All the stares burning on me as I walk down the street, the cars rushing by as the drivers have a peep out the window judgylingy at the weird guy strolling quirkly with his head declined and his hands shoved in his sweatshirt pocket. Why botter to look up? I don’t wanna come out as confrontational and start something I wouldn’t know how to end, I don’t want that milesecond when my eyes meet a stranger’s and I can feel their semblent darkening. Am I not pleasant enough to look at? I wonder.

I force my brain into staying calm, filling my head with random song lyrics and trying to focuse on something other than people. The sky’s beautiful today. Lovely shade of grey. It’s been raining nonstop lately, but unfortunately the rain came to an end as soon as he texted me inviting me to come over. So the rain couldn’t be an excuse to ditch on him, like I always do. Theo Raeken and I have been dating for about three years now, we started off chatting online - obviously, and he patiently waited for me to agree to meet up for the first time. All of my inscurity melted away as soon as I saw him, his comforting eyes and his kind words made everything much more easy. We’ve been dating since then, mostly he comes over at my place and we hang out. 

I spot him leaning against the brick wall in front of his house. He’s waiting for me. I drawl a deep sigh when his eyes fall on me. His expression brightens instantly, I know he loves me. 

“You’re okay?” he asks as his arms curl around my neck. He gives me a soft peck on the top of my head.

“I’m fine,” I assure him, leaning back to look at his face. “It’s just… I feel stupid.” Something about him makes me blurt out everything I feel, there’s no hiding. Not with him. I try to hold the tears back.

He holds my face with both his hands, forcing me to look at his eyes. “Hey, hey… You’re not stupid! And the only reason why I asked you to come over is because I want you to know that it’s okay. Nothing happened, right?” I shaked my head, forcefully lifting my lips up. He’s right. Nothing happened. Nothing will happen. Then why do I have this lingering feeling that something’s terrible is going to happen if I step out the door?

“Can we just go inside?” I pleaded uneasy. His lips twitched. Oh, Theo… I know what he’s doing. 

“We’re eating out today.” he said. Of course we are. My stomach shrinks. I can’t control my body sometimes, it’s like I’m being surrounded by invisible forces trying to make me run home and hide in my bedroom. He pierces my eyes. “And it’s going to be wonderful. Right?”

I close my eyes for a second, steadying my body. You’re going to be fine, I ensure myself. I am. He’s with me, and nothing would happen. “Right.” I murmur as he grips at my wrist and start guiding me down the street.


End file.
